This application claims the priority of International Application PCT/EP98/01344, filed Mar. 7, 1998, and German patent 197 13 245.6, filed Mar. 29, 1997, the disclosure of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Modern motor vehicles usually have, as the operating elements, a steering wheel and various pedals, in particular brake pedal and accelerator pedal. By way of their connection to the parts which they activate these operating elements are also suitable for providing feedback on the position set for the particular part or for the driving condition of the vehicle. This particularly applies to the steering wheel because, in the case of steering, there is no inactive condition and there is a direct and noticeable mutual relationship between the steering wheel and the position of the wheels.
In such a the vehicle, but particularly in passenger cars, the steering wheel also frequently represents an annoying element, not only because of its substantial spatial requirement but also because of its position, fixed for handling reasons, in front of the driver as the operating person.
There has, therefore, been no lack of attempts in motor vehicle design to realize a steering system in the form of operating levers as so-called side-sticks, somewhat analogous to aircraft construction. The operating relationships are by no means directly comparable, both with regard to the space available and also because of a much higher degree of orientation based on instruments in the case of aircraft operation.
In addition, the steering wheel in motor vehicles is also used, often enough, as a support for the hands, as an aid in getting out or the like. This, in association with the actuation of parts by operating levers involves particular difficulties at least if there is no positive connection between the operating lever and the part to be controlled resulting in a direct association of the respective positions, such as is provided with mechanical connections between the steering wheel and the wheels and, therefore, permitting conclusions to be drawn with respect to the position of the part to be controlled from the position of the operating lever.